gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichinose Kai
Ichinose Kai is Ichinose Zenmaru's older brother and now an advisor of the Muhou School. Appearance Kai is avarage man with dark red hair brushed back and worn in a ponytail, with a strand hanging in the front. He wears a white overshirt with a black trim, a long checkered scarf similar to that of his brother, dark colored pants, white socks, sandals, and carries two sword on his waist. More often than not he'll keep his eyes close, and he rarely opens them up completely, and is usually seen smirking. Personality Kai is an enigmatic person, usually appearing very snarky and sly, even with his comrades. He's also affable, but nevertheless won't hesitate to get serious on people if needed. He's very loyal to Jinsuke and does have a soft spot for his brother, despite teasing him often. Ultimately is revealed that he really cared about his brothers, and admit that when he told him that he wasn't fit to use the sword, he wasn't telling the truth. Background Some time in the past, he and Zenmaru left the Ichinose clan and joined the Ogame School, bringing their Sadanaga swords with them. Six years before the start of the series, Kai sided with Jinsuke, along with Mario and Riko, and killed most of the members of the Ogame School, defeating his brother in the process and telling him to get back to the Ichinose clan. He then helps build the Muhou School. Plot Muhou Invasion Arc Kai suddenly appears in front of Zenmaru while the latter is trying to get away with Naoyoshi. As Zenmaru looks shocked at him, Kai compliments him for his fight against Sasuke of the Myoujin School and praise him for being able to use the Sadanaga correctly. He then tells him that the Unabara tournament is over and asks him to hand over Naoyoshi, teasing Zenmaru about his incapability of harming him. When a berserk Zenmaru tries to prove him wrong and bullrushes him, Kai nonechalantely steps forward and interrups his brother's attack by hitting him in the belly with his Sadanaga's hilt. As Zenmaru falls unconscious, Kai praises him for trying to kill him for real, and draw his sword, saying that he intends to teach him a lesson by slicing off his arm. However, before he can proceed, Naoyoshi shouts at him to stop and threaten to kill himself if Kai wounds Zenmaru. Noting that it would be very meddlesome indeed if Naoyoshi died, Kai obliges and escorts Naoyoshi to the castle. Juuren Village Arc Days later, Kai meets up with Ranmaru and congratulates him for his promotion to member of the Special Corps and Naoyoshi's personal bodyguard, but then suddenly inquires his motives, asking him why he didn't brought Gama to Jinsuke, as the latter commanded. Upon hearing Ranmaru's motives, he comments that he's indeed a peculiar person. Iori Invasion Arc Days later, Kai attends the special meeting with the rest of the Advisor and Jinsuke. When Ango brings up that their are still people who need to be dealt with, Kai asks who they are. He, along with the rest of the advisors, is then informed that Iori has invaded the castle. When Iori makes it to the inner castle, Kai greets him along with Jinsuke and the advisors. He then listens as Iori proposes the truce between the Ogame School and the Muhou School for a year, which Jinsuke accepts. Year Later Arc A year later, Kai has a talk with Riko about the incoming battle with the Ogame School. Kai then informs that Jinsuke plans to use the Personal Corps and they talk about the new, troublesome member who joined its ranks, Matsumoto Muraku. 47 Corps Arc Days later, Kai attends that meeting with the other advisors and the commanders. He listens as Jinsuke says that the Ogame School is coming the kill him and that they should destroy them. Eastern Gate Arc Days later, Kai talks with Riko about the Ogame School and their allies finally making to Jouka. He then asks Riko if he'll really fight the Ogame School, obtaining affermative answer. When then Ogame School makes it past the first gate, Kai talks with Mario about Riko letting the Ogame School through. Toudou Revenge Arc Kai meets up with Ranmaru, as the latter was examaning a bisected corpse. Both he and Ranmaru notice that something's wrong with the corpse and decides to run to Jinsuke's side. As they run towards the Honmaru, they discuss the technique used by the traitor, and about his skills. When he and Ranmaru finally get to the Honmaru, they find out that Jinsuke 's fine and has already dealt with Koma. Arimaru Arc Days later when Toujou Shungaku returns, Kai attends the meeting between Jinsuke and Toujou. After the meeting, Kai gets excited about the final assault of the Ogame School and their allies. Itou Ranmaru Arc When Zenmaru crashes into Kujou Mario's room, Kai looks eeriely from behind a door, then when Mario tells him to come out he enters the room, in battle asset, ready to fight. However, he tells Mario to quit his act and reveals that he's come here to kill Mario Kujou, traitor of the Muhou School and servant of the Shogunate. Then, the two start fighting, though Mario manages to chips Kai's Sadanaga with his attacks, causing Zenmaru to worry about the outcome. As the battle goes on with Mario's supremacy clear, Kai promise to his brother to win and proceed to wound Mario with fast attacks. Kai then tells Mario that he won't be made a liar infront of his brother, and that he will kill him. When Mario asks him to join the shogunate with him, Kai refuses. At this point Mario makes a gesture and Kai is then attacked by two shogunate soldiers and wounded. As the two underling close in for the kill they're dispatched by Zenmaru, who declare his intention to surpass his brother and states that he won't let him die. Muhou Strongest Arc When Zenmaru is about to face Mario, Kai tries to stop him, concerned about his well being. However, much to Kai's surprise Zenmaru refuses and tells him to just watch how much powerful he has becomed. He then witnesses in surprise the following duel between Mario and Zenmaru. When the latter cuts Mario's eye and sword, Kai thinks that Zenmaru has a chance of victory, but then Mario viciously throw the sharp stump of his sword at him, only to be saved by Zenmaru who intercept the projectile but is left wide open to Mario's following attack. Seeing this, Kai throws himself between the two and shields Zenmaru from Mario's slash. As he lies bleeding on the floor, he sees how an enraged Zenmaru manages to dominate Mario and bifurcate him. With his last breath, Kai compliments his brother for one last time and tells him how he's proud of him before dying in the arms of a distressed Zenmaru. Abilities Kaiis a strong fighter as he was able to master the Ogame style and is an advisor of the Muhou School. Like Zenmaru he combines the Second Form with his Sadanaga, and is skilled enough to use three slashes in a row with it. He can also use the First Form even with his huge Sadanaga blade. Equipment Daisho: 'Like all the Ogame School members, Kai carries a katana and wakizashi combo with him. 'Kai's Sadanaga: 'Kai's personal Sadanaga sword, which he can use to great extent. Techniques Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style 'First Form - Lightning - Ikazuchi Kata (Form of Thunder and Lightning): this form of the Ogame style focuses on speed, being the one Gama is most proficient in. *'2nd Mode: Shidensen '(紫電閃 Purple Lightning Flash) - To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot. This technique is described as the fastest among those of the Ogame School. Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen': (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe) - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. Battles Past *Ichinose Kai, Jinsuke Kurogane, Kujou Mario, and Murasame Riko vs. Ogame School (Win) Present *Ichinose Kai vs. Ichinose Zenmaru (Win) *Ichinose Kai vs. Kujou Mario (Interrupted) Category:Ichinose Category:Muhou School Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Advisor